Asdfmovie4
asdfmovie4 is the fourth trilogy to the asdfmovie series. Plot A man says that he is going to do an Internet. He presses a key and a big rainbow flies out from the monitor almost throwing him away. The other man says that he is going to do a book. He puts his finger on a page of the opened book but nothing happens and he is sad. A show called "The Science Show" is advertised, where a man yells "Piano!" and a piano falls on him. He says, "Who's idea was this?!" A telephone rings and a man comes to hang on it. The sound of preparing a gun is heard from the phone and a caller says 'This is a robbery.' Dramatic music follows. The man hangs up and leaves calmly. Joey then barfs up of the person who he ate from Asdfmovie3. A second man says 'Oh' looking at him. A policeman says to a kid he can't skate here. The skating kid tells him he can't tell him what to do. Then he blows up in the mine field. Billy says he wants to be a pie. Then he appears as the pie inside of the oven and his mom screams "Billy, no!" One man tells to second man he has nice hat. The second man says 'thanks' which the first man reacts "I was being sarcastic." Then the second man tells him he stole his face then the first man facepalms his now blank face. A wife asks her husband if he likes her new shoes. Her husband, reading newspaper, answers her she is just a chair. His wife tells him angrily she can dream. A time machine appears and a man goes out of it, saying happily his time machine works. Then a large apatosaurus steps on him and his time machine, saying "I am a stegosaurus!" A man runs to another man, asking him urgently to shoot him into his face. The second man complies. A thief with a gun tells to a man he's getting mugged. The man turns and tells him "No, you're getting mugged!" with two finger guns. The thief gets scared, drops his gun and throws his hands up, asking "How the hell does that even work?!" A father tells to his son to catch a ball and throws it to him. A son prepares to do so but the ball squashes him, making us find out how small he is. A man, holding a banana, says "Banana fight" and somebody shoots him into his face screaming "NO!" A man screams "Alien attack!", pointing at UFO flying above his head. Another man then shouts "THROW THE CHEEESE!". Many pieces of cheese are thrown but they simply bounce off the UFO. Someone then goes "Hooray!", but it may be hard to hear. In the middle of the credits, a girl says that when she grows up she will go to the Moon. A man tells "Why wait?" and kicks her to the sky. Internal Links *Entry on the Asdfmovie Wiki External Links *YouTube *Newgrounds Category:Asdfmovie videos